nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Eclipse (2G)
The Mitsubishi Eclipse (2G) is a sports coupé developed by Mitsubishi and Chrysler under the Diamond-Star Motors (DSM) joint venture. It was also sold as the Eagle Talon by Chrysler's short-lived Eagle brand. The highest trim of the Eclipse was the GSX which was powered by a Lancer Evolution derived turbocharged engine and based upon an AWD chassis. The GS-T was a lower-cost alternative with FWD. For the 1997 model year, the Eclipse received a refreshed exterior and interior design. In 1999, it was succeeded by the 3G model which was replaced by the 4G model in 2005. ''Motor City Online'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Spyder appeared in Motor City Online near the shutdown of the game's servers on August 29th, 2003. It was fitted with a V8 engine and altered from front-wheel drive to rear-wheel drive. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' The 1999 Eclipse appears in Need for Speed: Underground, and is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 58 - "And then there was one". Considering its performance statistics, the Eclipse GSX is a well rounded car with quick acceleration due to being AWD. The game also features a special model with a Petey Pablo theme which can be unlocked upon collecting 698,000 style points for Quick Race. Todd, a member of Eddie's crew will swap his Mitsubishi Lancer ES for a 1999 Eclipse during later stages of Underground Mode. His car cannot be unlocked by the player. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The 1999 Eclipse appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2, and is unlocked during stage 3 of the career mode upon completing URL race event 8. It performs similarly to its counterpart in the first Underground. Compared to other cars unlocked during stage 3, the Eclipse shows rather mild performance statistics but becomes very useful with high level performance parts. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The Eclipse GSX appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 tuner class car. It appears as a red stock model as well as a green modified variant with a body kit and aftermarket wheels. Both cars cannot be used in career mode and are only available for Quick Race once the player completes their respective reward card, although players can drive the green model in a bronze tier Challenge Series event. Both variations of the Mitsubishi Eclipse are featured with grippy handling, slow acceleration and low top speed, making them useful for most race events, but on straight sprints, it will struggle. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 1 vehicle with a price of $18,000 and is already unlocked at the beginning of the game. The 1999 Eclipse is one of the few starter cars with AWD players can choose from for the career mode. The Eclipse appears with traits that are typical for AWD cars including outstanding grip performance and quick acceleration. The 1999 Eclipse is mainly suitable for Grip setups, as its top speed might be lacking in Speed Challenge events during later portions of the career mode. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T was made available in Need for Speed: World as a tier 1 car on April 18, 2012. Since August 22, 2012, it had been featured as a D class car. It is one of the fastest class C cars in the game. The Eclipse possessed good straight-line performance and an above average nitrous speed boost. Despite this, it is still capable of high-speed cornering. Top speed is 156mph (251 km/h). It is an effective vehicle in every game mode and can be turned into an effective class B car. It can be upgraded up to class A with ultra parts. Purple The Purple style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costed . It was released on September 25, 2012. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costed , and was initially released on January 8, 2015. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. 4G63 The 4G63 style is a drag car that costed , and was released on November 28, 2012. It is fitted with Gromlen tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It is capable of hitting very high speeds and reaching those speeds very quickly due to its impressive acceleration. The handling of the GS-T is direct and could easily keep the car at a high speed through long corners. A draw back of the GS-T is that it suffered in slalom sections because of its front-biased steering. Top speed is 168mph (270km/h). The body modifications were reminiscent of Underground Street Racing culture. A low body kit is fitted with the inclusion of a chin spoiler and brake cooling ducts though the front bumper. The Mitsubishi logo was removed from the bonnet of the GS-T and was instead fitted to an exposed radiator. The headlights were replaced with carbon-fibre replicas and the bonnet had been replaced with a custom made fabrication with a transparent middle for a purposely exposed engine bay. The body kit is equipped with air vents along the sides, a large rear diffuser and a large rear spoiler. Elite (SpeedBoost) The Elite style is a uniquely altered elite variation of the regular Eclipse GS-T. It costed and was released on April 17, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Elite (Cash) The Elite style is a uniquely altered elite variation of the regular Eclipse GS-T. It costed and was released on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Trivia *A 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse is featured in the introduction sequence of Need for Speed: Underground. *In the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground, players may enter the cheat code "gimmeppablo" after entering the Statistics menu and pressing the delete button. This will unlock the Petey Pablo Eclipse for Quick Race play. *The 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse featured in Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: ProStreet, and Need for Speed: World is front-wheel drive and fitted with a GS-T badge at the rear. *The Elite style variant of the Eclipse featured in Need for Speed: World can play a shortened rendition of Junkie XL's Castellated Nut by pressing the K key. Gallery NFSUG_MitsuEclipseGSX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' Nfs underground mitsubishi eclipse gsx todd.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Todd's) PeteyPablo_MitsuEclipseGSX1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Petey Pablo (Rear view) NFSU2MitsubishiEclipseGSXStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSUR_PSP_EclipseGSX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSCMitsubishiEclipseGSTRedCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSCMitsubishiEclipseGSTGreenCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus - Modified variant) NFSPSMitsubishiEclipseGST.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMitsubishiEclipseGSTBonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSPSMitsubishiEclipseGSTBonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) World MitsubishiEclipse.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSWMitsubishiEclipse4G63Drag.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("4G63" Drag) Nfs world mitsubishi eclipse gs-t elite.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Elite) 471764 285649864850333 1374742059 o.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("Elite" - Top View) Sounds Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Elite Cars